skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
28 - The Midas Touch!
"#28 - The Midas Touch!" is the 29th episode of Skippy's Short Stories. Synopsis Skippy growls at the camera and then tells the story about a guy named Midas who lived in the land of chocolate and had the Midas touch. Whenever he touched something, it would turn into white chocolate. People did not like it very much because they are very racist about the chocolate. So they tell Midas to listen and order him to stop touching their chocolate. Midas thought he will just go ahead and leave the "freaks" behind and start his community, which he calls the White Chocolate Community. But then things got boring because his white chocolate chair was melting on a hot summer day. One day, Midas misses his friends back in "Chocolate Land", so he went back there; however, every step he made, the room turned into white chocolate. Midas decided to go out and get himself a woman. He went down to the night club and started to dance. Suddenly, a hot chick walks in and Midas introduces himself to her and asks how would she like to feel his touch, so she smacked him, only for her hand to turn into white chocolate, so the guy next to her ate it. Skippy says it was disgusting and the police came out and 911 was called, so Midas went home. Skippy roars and proceeds to say that the next day, Midas woke up and decides to forget about women and he says that they're stupid since they slap him and turn into chocolate. So he decides to go catch a baseball game. So he sits down all excited watching the game and a home run ball comes flying and Midas caught it, only for it to turn into white chocolate. A little boy next to him kindly asks Midas if he could have the ball. Someone else says that it is a piece of rotten chocolate, so Midas got upset and decided that he will just walk home and Skippy says dancing with ladies don't work and neither does going to ball games. On his way home, a guy with a big purple top hat with coattails on introduces himself as Mr. Villy Vonka and says he is a chocolateteer because it is what he does. Villy asks Midas what his name is and Midas tells him he doesn't do much except for touching things and making them turn into chocolate. Amazed, Villy tells Midas to join forces with his Oompa's chocolate river and he says they go, "Toot-toot!". Villy is amazed by Midas' magic hands and tells Midas to join forces with him so they will conquer the world, to which Midas says it sounds great and accepts, saying he'd love to be a partner. Right as they shook, Midas went home though. Skippy asks the viewers what do they think happened and says that Willy turned into a big white chocolate statue. Midas did not take it too well and he started looking around while saying weird things. He says everything he touches turns into white chocolate and he continues to make weird noises while saying, "White chocolate!". Then Midas says he is going to kill somebody, so he grabs a gun, says, "White chocolate!", starts shooting and stabbing somebody, and then he says, "White chocolate!" again. He says that somebody is trying to touch himself in the face and Midas says he cannot take it anymore and he says he is Midas and hates his life. Skippy tells the viewers if they ever find themselves a nice little park by the water, they will see a statue and he says the birds in the neighborhood like the statue so much that they would perch on it and they would poop on it a lot. While it is not a statue, it is not a stone or normal statue at all; not even a statue at all and that it is Midas. Skippy then shouts, "STUPID!". Trivia * Despite the series saying skippyshorts, it is really Skippy's Short Stories. Gallery Skippy Shorts The Midas Touch.png Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Skippy's Short Stories Episodes